


Little Sister, Buffy

by Goddessa39



Category: Buffy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only slightly BA. It is more for Dawn from her sister...</p><p>Because they are sisters first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister, Buffy

Little sister  
You think you know  
Whats to come  
And who you are  
Nothing is easy  
Nothing is right  
Fair isn't near  
Its to much to bear  
Slipping away  
Into the night  
Of dust and graves  
And smiles in the light  
Little sister  
I love you so  
I don't want to leave  
But they said I gotta go  
You're going to cry  
And you're going to scream  
And they're going to be scared  
And then you will see  
Im not here to hold you  
Or kiss you  
Or hug you  
But I am here to protect you  
Little sister  
I love you so  
And it hurts to leave  
But It's my turn to bleed and go  
Someday I'll join you  
But I need my peace  
He has left me  
And no one hears my plea  
Into to the moonlight  
Through the smoke  
Fading away  
I wish it was a joke  
Little sister  
Don't you see  
You need to live for a time  
Without me  
He is gone  
He has keft  
He has thrown  
And he has it blown  
Whistler was right  
When he said I only have one thing left to lose  
I lost more then I had  
Live, it's up to you  
Little sister  
I love you so  
I want to tuck you in  
But only in your dreams can it be so  
Fall asleep  
And dream with me  
And when you awake  
Under the covers you'll stay  
I can't be your mother  
I can't be mom  
But I'll be your meadow  
Where your joy will be sown  
Little sister  
Im here for you  
Just take a deep breathe  
And will it so  
You can't see me  
Or hear me  
Or feel me  
But dream me so  
Dawn  
The sun is rising  
And the moon is setting  
I'll retire now  
When the coyote sings  
At the falling moon  
I'll rise tonight  
I don't bite  
Little sister  
I love you so  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't go  
First Celia  
Then dad, Jenny, and Mom  
Angel followed  
And my Angel roamed  
Little sister  
You're all the world that is left  
So please don't leave me  
Please don't go  
I'll hold you tight  
I'll win all of your fights  
I'll let you cry  
I'm here to always say goodnight


End file.
